


Twenty is the New Thirteen

by boy101



Series: Emotional Attraction [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Asexual Character, Asexual Iwaizumi, Fluff, M/M, Rated T for swearing and mentions of sex, They're all in university, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy101/pseuds/boy101
Summary: Iwaizumi starts talking to the guy behind the register at the mall's smoothie place after Hanamaki drags him there for some semi-discreet stalking.





	1. High-class insult

“There! Him!” Hanamaki hid behind behind a pillar and pointed towards a brunet boy standing behind the register to the smoothie place. Iwaizumi stepped out from behind the pillar Hanamaki had dragged him behind only to be pulled right back.

“Do you want me to look at him or not?” Iwaizumi pulled his arm out of his friend’s grip.

“Yes of course why did you think I brought you here?” Hanamaki looked at him as if he was stupid. Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes. “Do it discreetly though, jesus Iwaizumi it’s like you’ve never stalked anyone before.”

Iwaizumi frowned. “Why are you like this.”

“You love it. Now just fucking look at him!”

“I can’t even see him properly from here.” He sighed. How did his life turn out like this. Out of all the things he could see himself doing on a saturday afternoon - including but not limited to; going to the gym to do weights, going to the gym to use the treadmill, going for a two hour run, going for a slightly slower three hour run - this really wasn’t one of them.

“Great! Then you can go up there and order something! I want a large strawberry smoothie.” Hanamaki grinned wide and pushed him out from behind the pillar.

“Am I supposed to hide behind the stupid pillar or not, jackass?”

“Not! But only as long as you don’t make it look suspicious.” Iwaizumi just looked at Hanamaki in slight disbelief, it quickly turned into exasperation though. He really needed to start expecting things like this.

Not fighting it - because a smoothie didn’t sound all that bad right now, he deserved it after a full five minutes of ‘hiding’ behind that pillar - Iwaizumi walked up to the counter.

“Hello~” The brunet greeted him as the three girls before him in the line _finally_ stopped squealing and just left with their smoothies.

“Uhm, hi.” Iwazumi answered.

“What can I get you?” The boy behind the counter, his nametag read Oikawa, asked.

Iwaizumi felt blinded by the other’s smile, but not in a nice way but in a ‘I know you didn’t say anything but please shut up’ way. “A large blueberry and raspberry smoothie and a small strawberry smoothie.”

“Coming right up, uh…” Oikawa hesitated, obviously waiting for Iwaizumi to tell him his name.

“Actually, can I get the small strawberry smoothie in a large cup?” Iwaizumi asked instead, ignoring the unspoken question. He grinned to himself, asking for a small smoothie in  a large cup was a small and stupid thing, but then again, so was Hanamaki. (He chose to ignore that Hanamaki was actually taller than him.)

“Mature.” Oikawa rolled his eyes but still smiled a little, Iwaizumi thought it was a lot prettier than the fake customer service smile he had showed him just the second before. “But of course, one large blueberry raspberry smoothie for the incredibly buff twelve year old and a small strawberry smoothie in a large cup for his friend currently hiding behind that pillar.” Oikawa quickly nodded towards the pillar before smirking at Iwaizumi. “That’ll be 1400 yen.”

“Professional.” Iwaizumi retorted as he payed. Oikawa just smiled wide at him, the fake customer service smile back in full force. Iwaizumi definitely didn’t feel disappointed, not at all.

“So how come your friend decided to stay behind the pillar today?” Oikawa asked as he was pouring the smoothies into two large styrofoam cups.

“Sorry?”

“Your friend, the… Whatever that colour is, haired one. He usually stays behind the pillar for a while before coming up and trying to look cool while ordering something.” Iwaizumi just snorted at that, “you know I have a lot of girls coming in here to talk to me but he's the only boy doing it so openly. It's cute.” Oikawa shrugged.

“It's idiotic. Thanks,” Iwaizumi said as he took the drinks Oikawa pushed towards him. “And you sure don't lack in self confidence do you? And as far as I can see there isn't a single girl here to see you.”

“Maybe not right now!” Oikawa huffed and pouted. “There's usually tons of them though.”

“Sure. Well, have a good day.” Iwaizumi said as he turned around to walk back to Hanamaki who was still in hiding.

“Wait! You never told me your name” Oikawa shouted after him. Iwaizumi just sighed. Why was he the one this guy wanted to talk to, why wasn't Hanamaki the one being engaged in conversation right now, he obviously wanted it and Iwaizumi really did _not_ want it.

“I know.” With that he turned around and walked towards the exit, he could practically feel Oikawa’s over dramatic pout follow him out.

“DUDE.” Hanamaki practically jumped on him the second the automatic doors closed behind them. Iwaizumi wordlessly handed him his smoothie. “That's the longest conversation I've ever seen him have with any customer! I fucking knew he was into guys.”

“That doesn't make any sense.”

“Iwaizumi… The guy has girls, and like really pretty girls too, around him all the time. He never actually talks to anyone, but then you… he shouted at you to tell him your name. I'm so jealous.”

“I could not care less.” Iwaizumi deadpanned in reply. He was honestly a little bit pleased but no one needed to know that.

“OK but seriously,” Hanamaki slowed down his walk so he could look Iwaizumi in the eye, as if this was actually going to be serious - Iwaizumi had long since learned not to get his hopes up. “Is the guy good looking or what?”

“His face is OK I guess. His personality is shit. Shittykawa.”

“High-class insult there Iwaizumi. Really top notch.”

“Shut up.” He grumbled. “Why did you even take me here anyway, I'm the worst person to talk about your disgusting thirst with.”

“Yeah well it was you or Matsukawa and he always gets all weird when I talk to him about hot people” he looked down at his feet, frowning. “Which is weird by the way. I mean you don't even like sex and you're still more OK with it than he is and I _know_ he likes sex. With guys.” He added, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I don't want to hear about you and Matsukawa sleeping together what the fuck Hanamaki we’ve been over this.” Honestly he wouldn't have minded it that much of it wasn't for the fact that Matsukawa was hopelessly in love with Hanamaki, making the whole thing rather tragic.

“Sorry sorry.” Hanamaki raised his hand in a placating gesture. “So you gonna go for it?” Iwaizumi just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Hey man I'm just saying, might be good for you yknow? Just because you don't wanna do the sex stuff doesn't mean you can't date someone, right?”

“And leave them super disappointed after like the fifth date when they realises they've wasted their time? I'm good thanks. Besides I thought you called dibs.”

“Nah, you're right, he does seems rather annoying. He's still nice to look at not gonna lie. And don't deny yourself things like that, you can still have a good relationship. Love and sex are completely different things, just look at me and and Mattsun, we have sex all the time but there's nothing romantic there. I'm sure it works the other way around too.” Hanamaki grinned as Iwaizumi internally winced.

He didn't say anything more on the topic, deciding it was better to get out of the mall before Hanamaki realised the reason his cup was close to empty already whilst Iwaizumi’s own was still more than half full.

The busride home was quiet. Hanamaki had stayed in the mall to get something for someone (Iwaizumi had tuned out at that point in the conversation) so he was alone.

He looked at the purple styrofoam cup in his hand. Without him noticing Oikawa had drawn a few stars and a kaomoji doing a peace sign towards the bottom. Where he got the sharpie from Iwaizumi didn't know. The smoothie place wasn't the kind to write names on cups.

He wondered what his life had been like had he been more like Hanamaki, all gung ho about everything. Would he have got Oikawa’s number? Was that even what Oikawa had wanted. Iwaizumi could vaguely recognise that he'd been flirted with but if it actually meant anything he had no idea. Not that he wanted it to mean something, of course not. Oikawa hadn't been funny _at all_ and his smile, the one that wasn't purely customer service, was just dumb. Totally dumb.

Hanamaki’s words echoed in his mind. He might have used the worst example possible to prove his point, but he did have a point. Relationships could probably work without sex, right? He'd never been in a relationship though and it wasn't something he ever talked about if his two roommates didn't force him. Would Oikawa care? Would he be disappointed and angry that Iwaizumi wasted his time if they did go out?

He tried to make himself stop thinking about it. It didn't matter. He didn't care, really. It's not like he even knew Oikawa. He'd seen and talked to him once and frankly from Hanamki’s countless accounts and his own experiences the guy seemed horrible. Childish. Immature. Fake. Almost stupid. Cute. _No! Not cute_ , he reminded himself.

He arrived at the apartment complex he lived in a few minutes later. He dangled his now empty styrofoam cup over a bin. The small doodle by Oikawa caught his eye and he hesitated for a second. Eventually he dropped it in the bin anyway, mentally scolding himself for being ridiculous.

“I'm home!” He shouted, wanting to make sure he didn't scare the living shit out of Matsukawa when he stepped into the living room.

“And Hanamaki?” Came Matsukawa’s voice back at him. He decided to just walk to his friend rather than shouting through the apartment before answering.

“He stayed at the mall for a while longer.” He said as he heavily dropped onto the other end of the couch.

“Staying to stalk the ‘very good looking smoothie guy that will definitely be the death of me please help me’ guy even more?” He said, obviously bitter about it.

“Nah. He was getting something for someone. I think.” Matsukawa hummed.

“So what happened anyway? What was the smoothie guy like?”

Iwaizumi looked at his friend, a little worried, before retelling the story. He included the conversation where Hanamaki had described himself and Mattsun as the perfect ‘all sex no feelings’ kind of thing. “Sorry, man.” He ended with.

“It's fine.” He didn't look all that fine, Iwaizumi didn't comment on it though. “He's right though, maybe you should go for it.” Iwaizumi groaned. “Hey it would help me too, one less guy to worry about you know?” He laughed, it sounded empty and exhausted.

“Just tell him. This is getting too painful to watch.” Matsukawa sighed, loudly. “You have to do something.”

“Or I can _not_ do that and just keep running away from it.”

Iwaizumi scowled but decided the conversation was best ended there. He had no idea what to do. It'd been like this back in high school already and the three of them moving in together only made it worse. He hated seeing his friends like this. Matsukawa was heartbroken whenever Hanamaki talked about some guy or girl he saw somewhere or possibly even hooked up with, something that happened a lot, especially as of lately, and Hanamaki became the asshole friend without even knowing about it.

He went to his room and lay down on the bed. It was less of a bedroom and more of a larger walk in closet without shelves, but it was enough. He had to put his desk out in the living room but it was better than living at home, or in the university dorms.

Twenty minutes passed before he heard Hanamaki come home. Two more minutes passed after that before Matsukawa was already leaving the apartment. Iwaizumi groaned, he was too old for this drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is p much finished except for the last chapter that I'm about halfway done with, I'll see when I have time to edit and upload the next chapter but it should be pretty soon 
> 
> I know this is far from my best work but I just felt the need to get /something/ out there, school is sorta killing my spirit ngl. 
> 
> I love this ship, it's kinda sad I can never seem to do it justice and writing not sad things when you're kinda sad yourself is hard. Oh well, maybe someday I'll get it right, until that day though here's this. 
> 
> Please point out any characterisation or grammar mistakes or errors, it helps me out /a lot/


	2. Then who’s driving the car?

It was less than a week later that Iwaizumi found himself back at the smoothie place. He had reluctantly had to admit to himself that the smoothie he had last time was good so going back wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe he was also a little bit curious if what Hanamaki said about Oikawa only making an effort to talk to him and no one else was true. So what. Sue him.

He was almost at the mall’s bus stop when he realised that he actually had no idea when Oikawa worked. _It doesn't matter_ , he told himself. He was mainly there for the smoothies anyway. Absolutely. Definitely almost entirely for the smoothies. Of course. Anything else would be stupid.

It was a lot busier this time than last when he'd been the only person in line (other than the three girls that had been in front of him). Oikawa was standing at the register but he had two colleagues working next to him now. The line was mainly girls a few years younger than himself but a mother with her two children and an older man was also in line.

It took him ten minutes to get to the front of the line. “Hello~! OH! It’s small strawberry smoothie in a large cup guy!” Oikawa greeted him.

“Don’t call me that.” Iwaizumi scowled.

“But you never told me your name, what else am I supposed to call you?”

“Why are you like this.”

“Like what? Charming and stunning to an unfair degree? Honestly I just like to think it’s my good heart shining brightly enough to show on the outside as well.”

Iwaizumi felt as though he didn’t have enough eyes to express through eyerolls how not in the mood for this he was. He needed Oikawa to know that he didn’t find it endearing or funny in the slightest, of course. “I just want a large blueberry raspberry smoothie, thanks.”

“Just tell me what I should call you, I don’t want to be accused of impersonal service you know?”

“Nothing. Please drop it, I just want a smoothie.”

“Nothing-chan doesn’t sound great either honestly.” Oikawa leaned his head to the side, looking at him as if he was a small child who wasn’t speaking clearly.

“It’s Iwaizumi. Will you please just take my order.” He was beginning to regret coming in the first place. Not that he could even remember why he came to begin with. It was all Hanamaki’s fault he was sure.

“Iwa-chan it is!”

“Absolutely not.”

The customer behind Iwaizumi cleared his throat. “There’s a line you know…” He said, somehow looking both uninterested and annoyed at the same time.

“Sorry sorry!” Oikawa smiled wide at the customer and bowed his head a little. The guy behind Iwaizumi grunted and looked down on his phone again. “Well Iwa-chan, one large blueberry Raspberry smoothie was it? That’ll be 800 yen thank you.”

Iwaizumi payed and went to stand at the other end of the counter to wait for his smoothie. He thought that would be the end of his incredibly annoying small talk with the other but he was quickly proved wrong. Oikawa asked one of his co workers to take over at the register as he went to make Iwaizumi’s drink himself.  

“So what brings you here again Iwa-chan?” Oikawa chirped over the noise of the blender he was operating. Iwaizumi fixed him with a blank stare.

“Take a guess.” He said.

“My good looks?” Oikawa grinned wide, obviously pleased Iwaizumi was making it so easy for him to compliment himself.

“You wish. I’m here for the smoothies, obviously, it was just an unlucky coincidence that you happened to be working today as well.”

“No need to be so shy Iwa-chan.” Oikawa poured his drink into a styrofoam cup before handing it over with a wink. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and muttered a thanks as he took the cup, ready to walk out the doors and never come back. Hopefully. Probably. Maybe.

Before he could even take a full step though the other called out after him. “Iwaizumi! Wait.”

He turned around, a sense of deja vu hitting him. “What now?”

“Oh uhm,” Oikawa scratched his neck, suddenly a lot more timid than his usual rather flamboyant self. Not that Iwaizumi actually knew him well enough to have any idea what his ‘usual self’ was like, he was just basing it on two meetings and stories from Hanamaki. “Well it’s just that you see, my shift is ending in…” Oikawa looked towards the clock hanging over the menu behind him. “Four minutes, and I was just, you know, wondering if you’d want to maybe drink your smoothie with me? Like just hanging out I mean.”

Iwaizumi felt a little bewildered honestly. This was a guy he’d only talked to twice, both times for less than ten minutes, and who was now asking if he wanted to hang out.

“Oh. Yeah, sure.” He said with a shrug, not quite sure why but he felt it was probably easier to just agree. That Oikawa had all of a sudden turned a lot shyer and even a little awkward as he asked if he wanted to hang out was sort of endearing too.

Oikawa’s face lit up with a genuine smile, different from his usual customer service one. “Great!” You can wait here or outside or something and I’ll be right back OK?” With that he went in the door behind the counter and was out of sight.

Iwaizumi thought about texting Hanamaki but quickly decided it was better not to. If he told Matsukawa he’d just tell Hanamaki so that wasn’t any good either. What was he doing, he asked himself. Hanging out with loud strangers who his friend likes to look at in a very creepy way wasn’t something he really ever saw himself doing.

Whether he should be nervous or not about this he wasn’t sure. He didn’t feel nervous, but a little bit uncomfortable. Why would Oikawa want to hang out with him in the first place? Was he expecting something? What did this mean? Had Oikawa thought Iwaizumi was one of his fanboys? Surely not, right? Iwaizumi usually wasn’t one for overthinking things but now he could feel his thoughts getting away from him.

Before he could think himself into just leaving Oikawa emerged from the back room. He was dressed horribly with beige almost yellow shorts and a bright green t-shirt with an alien on it, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile amusedly at it. “Awh Iwa-chan! You’re smiling, are you that happy to see me? I was only gone for a moment.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, I just didn’t take you for the type to get dressed in the dark is all.”

Oikawa gasped. “So rude! You’ll never get any boys like that.”

“Who says I want to get any boys in the first place?” Iwaizumi started walking out of the smoothie place, correctly assuming Oikawa would simply follow him.

“Oh please, no straight guy would not be at least a little uncomfortable by the way I’ve talked to you, no matter how many ‘gay cousins’ they have.” Iwaizumi snorted.

“Fair enough.” He shrugged.

“So…” Oikawa grinned. They’d started walking around the mall aimlessly, there were people walking around in every direction. It helped ease Iwaizumi’s discomfort with the situation a little, Oikawa couldn’t do anything with this many people around. “If you like boys, and I _definitely_ like boys…” His confidence was back in place, but Iwaizumi could tell there was a nervous undertone to his voice.

He had no idea what to answer. Oikawa obviously wanted him to respond positively, maybe even flirt back - something Iwaizumi absolutely couldn’t do. His mind blanked and he said the first and only thing he could think of.

“Then who’s driving the car?”

They both stopped in the middle of the mall, a woman behind them walking straight into Oikawa who just looked at Iwaizumi with wide eyes before bursting out laughing. Iwaizumi was in disbelief. He was going to deny saying that until the day he died. He was also going to stop talking to Hanamaki and Matsukawa starting immediately and lasting forever.

“I was going to suggest this was a date but... “ Oikawa had to stop talking to fight another laughing fit.

“OK it really wasn’t that funny.” He wanted the floor to swallow him whole. Partly because of what he’d just said out loud and partly because he didn’t want to have the ‘look I’m sure you’re great but…’ talk with a guy he’d just met and honestly wouldn’t mind getting to know better. He decided to slightly digress the conversation instead. “You haven’t even told me your name. I don’t know you. You sure are very forward.”

“You read my nametag though, right?” Oikawa was still snickering, Iwaizumi felt his fists twitch a little.

“Shittykawa, right?”

“No! That’s so mean! Jesus, this is already the worst first date ever.”

“My name’s Iwaizumi, not Jesus, but thanks I guess. And this isn’t a date.”

“It’s a little bit of a date.”

“Again, I don’t even know you Trashykawa.”

“Then it’s like a blind date we arranged ourselves! And would you look at that we’re even at the cinema, very classic Iwa-chan, a little too cliché maybe but I’m not complaining.”

Iwaizumi blanched as he actually looked up at where he was going. Sure enough their aimless wandering had brought them to the end of the mall that held a cinema. He didn’t know if it was even worth fighting anymore, maybe he should  just go with it. Accept that this was a date and then never talk to Oikawa again.

Something about that really didn’t sit well with him though, and he couldn’t pinpoint what it was. His instincts told him to just leave, but doing that didn’t feel right either. Something about Oikawa made him want to stay, to get to know him better. Oikawa seemed like the kind of guy who’d got everything he pointed at as a child, and yet he was working at a smoothie bar. And that’s not even mentioning the fact that it was easy to talk to him, and Iwaizumi didn’t think it was easy to talk to anyone. He didn’t understand any of this, he’d never before just started talking to a stranger, he’d never been in a situation even remotely similar, he felt it was too soon to leave.

“Iwaizumi?” Oikawa waved his hand in front of his face. “You okay? You spaced out there for a second.” He actually looked a little bit worried.

“‘M fine” Iwaizumi answered, not sure how to express that ‘yes sure we can go watch a movie together but I’m definitely not saying that because you suggested it and also this still isn’t a date.’

“If you want to leave that bad I get it… Like I'm not going to actually kidnap you or anything.” Oikawa said, looking rather dejected.

“No it's not… It's not that I necessarily want to leave it’s just, you uhm, you come on a little strong. I guess.” He scratched his neck awkwardly. What was the point of this. Why did he feel the need to be cautious not to hurt Oikawa, he didn't know the guy and he'd been nothing but a pain in the ass since they met.

What Iwaizumi had said might not have seemed like a lot, at least not to Iwaizumi himself, but it was enough to make Oikawa smile again. It was a little hesitant but it was definitely a smile. “So how about a movie then?” He said, taking half a step back as to not keep invading Iwaizumi’s personal space. “That way I get what I want because we're still hanging out, and you get what you want because I'll be quiet for two hours.” He looked obviously proud with himself for making such a convincing case.

Iwaizumi grunted, nodded and walked through the cinema doors. “You're paying though. Don't even try to get out of it I know for a fact that you have a job.” Oikawa ran up to stand beside him and nodded enthusiastically.

They ended up watching some new sci-fi movie that was in all honesty more action and fighting than sci-fi - much to Iwaizumi’s delight and Oikawa’s dismay. At some point Okiawa had tried to put his hand over Iwaizumi’s as it rested on the armrest between them. Iwaizumi had quickly pulled away and Oikawa hadn't pushed it, even if he did pout for a while.

“That was so unrealistic” Oikawa huffed on his way out of the theatre.

“Do you usually go to sci-fi movies thinking ‘oh boy, I can't wait to watch something realistic and down to earth’?”

Oikawa scowled. “No that's not… I just mean, look OK. If aliens really did come down to earth but all the scientists on earth were already actually aliens from a different planet I feel like they'd just battle it out between themselves. They wouldn't just announce a war and then let the humans fight it out. Why did the humans just agree to it like that no questions asked anyway? See what happened now they have no planet and no slaves _and_ they still have to deal with each other because the humans are useless. They're smarter than that Iwa-chan.”

“You have too much faith in them.”

“Say what you want but they're out there and they’d outsmart all of us in every aspect of life, even human life.” Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest and Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes and huffed. “Iwa-chan let’s go get a coffee!” Oikawa changed the subject, clearly not feeling the need to argue what to him was obvious. “You got me to shut up for two hours now I want to talk!”

“Can't.” Iwaizumi said which made Oikawa pout dramatically. “I've already bought a smoothie and popcorn today. I'm a university student, how big do you think my daily snack budget is, dumbass?” He explained. Usually he prefers making sure he'd be able to eat something other than instant ramen all month rather than buying things like smoothies… _And_ popcorn. What was wrong with him today.

“Then I'll pay for you too! And don't worry you can just pay me back some other time.” Oikawa said before Iwaizumi could interrupt as he dragged him into a café a bit down the main part of the mall.

“I like this place, I usually come here after my afternoon shifts.” Oikawa said as they sat down. Oikawa with a latte the size of his head and Iwaizumi with a simple small black coffee.

Conversation flowed easily and they stayed in the coffee shop for almost an hour. Iwaizumi left with a hesitant smile and Oikawa’s number in his phone. He felt strange, he honestly had no idea what he was doing, but it wasn’t necessarily unpleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ??? Why did I make that joke and more importantly why did I think it was funny enough to keep in. Honestly it was the only thing I could think of so it ended up being the only thing Iwa could think of too 
> 
> I shouldn't be writing this I should be doing my spanish hw... which is rly difficult bc I don't speak like any spanish at all lmao. At least I can justify writing this as a way to practise my creative writing which is what we're currently doing in english class (oh the joy of not living in an english speaking country... I currently take three languages if you count my native language. ugh.) 
> 
> Anyway! It's one am, I tried to edit this but I feel like this probably isn't all that refined and great and all that, I'm sorry. Please point out any mistakes. Also I finished writing chapter three so that should be up soon too (whenever I get the time to look through it and edit it and stuff) 
> 
> Thank you so much to those of you who left kudos and comments on chapter one, I'm writing this as a pick-me-up and honestly that just means the world to me <3


	3. Basically I don’t mind this

Iwaizumi spent the following week going about his daily routine as usual; going to school, going to the gym, getting home and complaining about Hanamaki and Matsukawa not doing the dishes or cleaning or just generally being crappy roommates, doing his homework, going to bed. 

With one exception: Oikawa. Oikawa had texted him the day after their date - a word that still felt strange and unaccustomed for Iwaizumi to think when also thinking of himself - and they’d kept texting to and from since. Conversation between the two never felt forced and Iwaizumi slowly got to know Oikawa better and better, learning that a lot of his original assumptions of him had been rather unfair. 

He quickly discovered that Oikawa hadn’t actually been the kind of kid who just got everything handed to him as he’d thought. Rather he’d always had to work for everything and mastered the skill of making it look effortless. Worrying about whether or not Oikawa was taking care of himself was becoming part of his daily routine as well, something he thought was frankly ridiculous as he barely knew the guy. They’d only met twice! 

Nonetheless Iwaizumi felt himself growing attached to the other, he wanted to get to know him more, figure out what really made him tick, what the real reason behind the relentless work ethic of his was, who he really was when he wasn’t trying so goddamn hard. 

So when Oikawa asked if he wanted to go on a second date naturally Iwaizumi panicked. 

“I can’t believe one hundred percent of my roommates has had a crush on this guy and I’ve never even seen him.” Matsukawa sighed when Iwaizumi told him what was going on. It was just past lunch on a saturday, Hanamaki was out doing something with someone, so it was just the two of them lazing around the apartment.  

“I do not have a crush on him!” 

“Yeah, whatever keep telling yourself that. So what’s the problem anyway? Just take him on a date.” 

“I can’t just do that.” 

“And why not?” Matsukawa sounded absolutely exasperated. Iwaizumi could relate. 

“You know why. It just feels unfair to him.”  _ I also don’t want to lose him as a friend, stupid as it sounds,  _ he mentally added. 

“So tell him about it and see if he still wants to go on a date. Why are you making this so complicated? you’re twenty, pull yourself together.” 

“Big words from someone who could solve his problems by just confessing.” Iwaizumi scoffed. 

“Touché.” Matsukawa fell back into the couch and groaned. He looked so tired at just the mere mention of the problem that Iwaizumi couldn’t help but feel bad for bringing it up. 

“I’ll talk to Oikawa and take him out on a second date - if he still wants to - if you tell Hanamaki.” He said after contemplating it for a minute. 

“That’s unfair.” Matsukawa said, now into a pillow he’d smothered against his face. 

“How’s it unfair?” 

“You’ll just talk to a dude you barely know… I could lose my best friend.” 

“He wouldn’t stop being your best friend, he’s not that petty.” Matsukawa just groaned loudly enough for Iwaizumi to worry the neighbours would hear. “I really think you should do it, even if he doesn’t feel the same it must be better than this.” 

“Fine.” 

Iwaizumi had to take a moment to register what his friend had said. After five years of refusing to speak a word of his affections to Hanamaki Matsukawa agreed just like that, something felt off. “Sorry?” 

“I said fine. I’ll tell him. I don’t care, what’s the worst that could happen? I’ll just have to find a new best friend and a new place to live and we’ll never have movie nights the three of us again and I’ll put you in an awkward situation and I’ll lose having amazing sex on a regular basis and I’ll fucking lose. My. best. Friend.” Matsukawa rambled, putting extra emphasis on the last three words. 

“Matsukawa…” Iwaizumi began before being interrupted. 

“But you’re right.” Matsukawa exhaled heavily. “I’m going insane, I have to get over him somehow, right? Every other way has failed. It’s time to just fess up.” He sat up on the couch, staring at the front door Hanamaki would be coming home through soon. “But then you have to keep your end of the deal too.” 

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi nodded gravely. Something heavy had settled in his chest as Matsukawa had talked. He stood by that he thought it’d be best if the two of them talked it out, but what Matsukawa said wasn’t entirely wrong. If Hanamaki did like Matsukawa back he did a damn good job of hiding it. Still though, there was no way he’d be an asshole about it. Iwaizumi convinced himself it’d all work out just fine as he steeled himself and left the living room to text Oikawa back. 

They decided to meet up at the same café they ended their first date at, just an hour after Iwaizumi had texted back, when Oikawa got off work. Iwaizumi was a little relieved he had an excuse to leave the apartment before Hanamaki got back. It was probably better if his roommates got to talk without him there. 

On the way to the mall Iwaizumi realised he hadn’t actually thought about what he really wanted to say to Oikawa, he’d been too focused on worrying about his best friends. On one hand it felt like what he was about to talk to Oikawa about was a sort of unnecessary conversation to have, on the other hand it felt like he needed it to soothe his own anxieties about all of this. 

As he walked passed all the shops he looked down, seeing his own reflection in the white tiles of the mall floor. He briefly pondered if he should have dressed a little nicer, even if it they were only meeting at a chain coffee shop in a worn out mall. He ended up shrugging it off, it was too late to do anything about it now anyway. 

He bumped into a guy who walked out of a store he was passing just as the coffee shop came into view. The guy had his arm interlocked with the arm of a girl and they were both laughing at something one of the had said. The guy apologised to Iwaizumi, only looking at him for a half a second before returning all his attention to his girlfriend as they walked away. Iwaizumi looked after them as they walked. Maybe having that wouldn’t be so bad, maybe Hanamaki and Matsukawa was right and he should stop denying himself something like that. Because honestly what those two had, being that enamoured by someone, seemed nice. 

He looked back towards the coffee shop and cursed himself when he felt his heart do something that felt all too much like fluttering and the corners of his mouth threatened to pull upwards. It was only a second date, damnit, he was being ridiculous. He was acting like a young teenager. Maybe twenty is the new thirteen, he thought before quickly cursing himself yet again. He  _ really  _ needed to get new friends that weren’t Hanamaki and Matsukawa who was almost definitely the reason he’d ever think anything like that. 

He scolded his face back into a neutral expression before walking the last few meters to where he’d be meeting up with Oikawa. He saw him through the windows sitting a bit further into the café in a large armchair that looked halfway to swallowing him. He already had a large latte sitting on the table in front of  him. Iwaizumi felt a little disappointed he wouldn’t be able to buy it for Oikawa, as a way to at least start the date well, so it wouldn’t all be a failure if Oikawa didn’t like what he had to say. 

He went up and ordered a normal coffee for himself, not having been spotted by Oikawa who was doing something on his phone, looking very concentrated and having his earbuds in. As he put his own coffee down on the table and sat down opposite Oikawa he startled, frowned at his phone and said a quick “hold on a minute.” Not looking up from his phone. 

A minute or so passed of Oikawa just frowning at his phone and tapping away furiously. Iwaizumi was a little confused by it but didn’t question it, it was probably a game. 

He looked at him, taking advantage of the fact that he could really look at him without the other noticing and thinking it was weird. He was dressed better this time than last, mostly because this time his outfit was rather plain, just jeans and a t-shirt with an alien print on it, but nothing over the top. The t-shirt looked retro and Iwaizumi couldn’t tell if it was by design or actually an old promo shirt for some movie no one but Oikawa and some guy living in his mother’s basement knew about anymore. His hair looked a little too perfect and in place and it didn’t move with Oikawa’s slight head movements, Iwaizumi suspected there was at least half a can of hairspray in it. 

After a while Oikawa pulled his earbuds out of his ears and looked up at Iwaizumi. “You made me lose my combo” he said, his mouth in a pout but the rest of him looking rather happy. 

“Sorry…?” Iwaizumi said, not sure if he actually needed to care about it or not. 

“Do you play Love Live, too? I can clear the super hard daily songs!” Oikawa said, looking so proud over himself that Iwaizumi almost felt bad he had no idea what he was talking about. 

“Uhm, no. I don’t.” He said. 

“Yeah, you don’t really look the type. Don’t worry though I’ll let you try on my phone some time, it’s really fun! I bet you’d be useless at it.” He laughed. 

“Excuse you?” 

“Don’t worry Iwa-chan, it just means you’ll be really impressed by my amazing skills!” 

“Yeah… sure.” Iwaizumi said, rolling his eyes. He couldn’t help but smile at Oikawa’s genuine enthusiasm though. “So uh, there was actually something I wanted to, uhm… talk to you about. Or like just tell you, I guess…” Iwaizumi said, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible. He scratched his neck, feeling awkward and like he’d already failed trying to play it off as not a big deal, which was his original - and only - plan. 

“Oooh, sounds serious!” Oikawa said, trying to lighten up the mood that had gone from lighthearted to serious in just a matter of seconds. 

“It’s not really it’s just… I don’t want you to feel like you’ve wasted your time. I guess.” Oikawa tilted his head to the side, looking confused but not interrupting. “So uh, I don’t know what… you, uh…”  _ Shit this is awkward, what am I doing.  _ He took a deep breath, deciding to start over and be as straight forward as possible. “Basically I don’t mind this,” he gestured between the two of them, “you know the dates and stuff, but I don’t do the sex thing. Ever.” 

Oikawa looked at him, blinking but not saying anything. After three seconds of very tense silence Oikawa snorted, obviously trying very hard not to laugh out loud. “‘The sex thing’, how old are you?” The amusement was obvious in his tone and Iwaizumi breathed a small sigh of relief, at least he wasn’t taking it personally. 

“Well, twenty is the new thirteen.” He said, immediately wanting to slap himself. After he’d thought it the first time the thought had stuck and apparently Oikawa was great at removing any filter he usually had when it came to absolutely idiotic comments. It made Oikawa laugh though, so maybe it was OK. Something he’d never say out loud. 

“Oh my god you were so tense and I was so worried you’d say something like you’re actually a lizard or your favourite pastime is drowning rats. Like ‘hey I just wanted to tell you I’m on Japan’s most wanted list for murder, I hope that’s not a dealbreaker’” Oikawa said, sounding genuinely relieved. He’d said the last part with an over exaggerated deep voice and his hands clenched into fist by his chest, obviously mockingly impersonating Iwaizumi. 

“I don’t sound like that.” He grumbled, forcing his face into a look of deep disapproval rather than a pout.  

“Aw Iwa-chan it’s OK, I find your buff-charm endearing, don’t worry!” 

“I wasn’t worrying dumbass, you’re just shit at impersonations. Why would you think I’d tell you something like that anyway, what kind of first impression did you get of me?” He was mildly offended honestly. 

Oikawa shrugged. “Well if anyone in this place could get on the most wanted list for murder it would be you.” He said. Iwaizumi looked around the café, most other people there were teenage girls or families with young children. He reluctantly agreed that Oikawa was right with a nod and a shrug. “But anyway,” Oikawa said, suddenly more serious again. “I really don’t care, but thank you for telling me, it’s actually really refreshing with a guy who’s upfront from the start.” 

“I wouldn’t know. But yeah, just thought I’d tell you. Incase you didn’t want to waste your time.” He said, feigning nonchalance. Honestly he was really relieved Oikawa had taken it so well. 

“You wouldn’t know?” Oikawa asked. 

“I’ve never really, uh, dated.” 

“At all?” 

“Not really, no.” 

Oikawa’s face lit up, for a moment Iwaizumi was afraid he’d even squeal. “Aw Iwa-chan! I feel so special now!” He said, sounding teasing but looking like he meant every word. “But can I ask something, while we’re on the subject I mean?” 

“Sure.” He sipped his coffee. Usually ‘can I ask something’ was a question that would give anyone at least a little bit of anxiety, but something about the genuinity in everything Oikawa had done so far made him feel at ease. 

“Why no sex? And why haven’t you dated before? Are you like… super christian or something? I mean, it’s okay if you are! But I’m not so that might be uh, a problem?” 

Iwaizumi laughed. “No it’s nothing like that. I’m asexual, and I’ve just never dated because I well… Then I’d have to explain it and disappoint them probably.” He didn’t know how to express it, it sounded less reasonable when he said it out loud, but it was still the truth. 

“Oh! Yeah, that makes sense. Honestly you haven’t missed out on a lot.” 

“Speaking from experience?” 

“Unfortunately. I’m actually kind of relieved, knowing this isn’t just a physical thing I mean.” He looked down into his latte, scowling. 

“That’s happened before? That the other guy’s just wanted sex and you thought it was like a date, I mean.” Iwaizumi hoped he didn’t sound rude, but they’d been honest and blunt so far, he saw no reason to stop now. 

“Yeah, like  _ a lot. _ I think I just hang around the wrong people.” Oikawa chuckled but it sounded a little bitter. Iwaizumi was incredibly relieved Hanamaki never actually started talking to Oikawa. Not that Hanamaki was a bad person, he really wasn’t, but he’d hate for both Hanamaki and Oikawa to experience that kinda misunderstanding. “Well!” Oikawa clapped his hands together, bringing the enthusiasm back into his voice. “That doesn’t matter now though! Let’s talk about normal second date stuff like, uhm, how has your day been so far?” 

“Want to hear about my roommates love drama? Because I woke up, dealt with that and then I came here, that’s it I’m afraid.” 

“If you’re willing to share I live for drama I’m not personally involved in.” Oikawa said, leaning forward in his chair. Iwaizumi grinned and told him about it. Normally he wasn’t the type to tell anyone about other people’s drama, gossiping wasn’t his thing, but he was going insane not having anyone to talk about it with. Something about Oikawa made him trust him, as though even if this thing they were doing wouldn’t work out he didn’t seem like the type to use it against him, or his friends. 

“I think Hanamaki, no that’s too long I’m calling him Makki and the other is Mattsun from now on. Anyway, I think Makki likes him back.” Oikawa said once he finished retelling what’s been going on for way too many years now. 

“How come?” 

“A feeling.” Oikawa said, waving the hand that wasn’t currently holding an almost empty cup around in a vague gesture. “He never felt entirely into it when he talked to me, something just indicated that he was thinking about someone else. And you said he’d been sleeping around more lately and talking about it all the time, right? It’s probably just his way to try and get over Mattsun and not let him know what’s going on.” 

Iwaizumi hummed, thinking about it. It made sense, but it also didn’t entirely add up. He liked to think he was at least close enough to Hanamaki for him to tell him if that was what was going on. “Yeah, maybe. I hope you’re right.” 

Oikawa nodded seriously. “Well, tell me how it goes at least.” After that Oikawa talked about his job, the volleyball team he played with from time to time even though he had injured his knee and probably shouldn’t, his family who all also lived in Tokyo and his university. He talked at length about how he only studied halftime because he needed to work so much to afford it in the first place and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but be impressed by how intensely he engaged in everything he did, from phone games to sports to university. 

The date went well, really well. They ended up staying in the café for almost three hours. Conversation came easily and Iwaizumi laughed more on those three hours than he usually did in a month. Oikawa was still a bit of a flamboyant moron when he wanted to be, but he was also hard working and genuine in a way Iwaizumi was utterly impressed by. 

When they said goodbye and Oikawa timidly asked if a third date would be happening Iwaizumi didn’t even try to fight the smile taking over his face. He really hoped he wadn’t imagined the blush spreading across Oikawa’s cheeks. 

Iwaizumi went home feeling something akin to pride. He told Oikawa, it all went well, things were good. He felt weird smiling so much, his cheeks weren’t used to it, but he didn’t try to fight it. Today seemed like a day for exceptions and first, he might as well keep it up for the rest of the day. 

It wasn’t until he was standing outside the door to his apartment that he remembered his agreement with Matsukawa. He hesitated for a second with his hand hovering over the door handle. He looked at his watch. He’d been out for hours - Matsukawa should have talked to Hanamaki by now. If he hadn’t he’d just have to hit him over the head and leave again, hoping he’d do it then. 

He’d barely stepped through the door before a loud moan reached his ears. It almost sounded pained and he felt his stomach drop. It sounded an awful lot like crying. He was about to walk towards the noise to comfort his friend when a voice reached him. “Holy shit, this is so much be-etter n-now.” Matsukawa’s voice cracked as it echoed through the small apartment, another moan followed. Iwaizumi turned around a hundred and eighty degrees and walked right out the apartment again. 

He pulled out his phone and went to his messages before calling his most recent conversation.

“ _ Hello Iwa-chan~! Miss me already? I’m flattered really. _ ” 

“You wish, I just thought I’d update you on my roommate situation, since you apparently live off of other people.”  

“ _ Yes! Please tell me!”  _

“Well, I’m sexiled right now, so there’s that…” He could hear Oikawa gasp from the other end of the line. Iwaizumi chuckled. He was a little disgusted by what he’d heard, but unfortunately it wasn’t something he’d never heard before. 

“ _ Yes! Good on Mattsun!”  _

“I really hope this means they actually talked it out.” 

_ “Me too,”  _ there was another gasp,  _ “then we could go on double dates!”  _

“Don't rush it.” 

_ “Sorry, Iwa-chan.” _

“But yeah, maybe some day.” 

_ “I'd like that.”  _

Iwaizumi could hear the smile in Oikawa’s voice and he smiled back. “Yeah, I'll be looking forward to it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In an ideal world this would be at least two chapters longer and I'd write more of Hanamaki's and Matsukawa's part of the story and Iwaizumi and Oikawa would hang out more before this all happened so they wouldn't be so weirdly close so soon but oh well, school leaves me with little to no time and even less energy to write (even if I do love writing) and I didn't want anyone to have to wait for like two months for me to update 
> 
> I'm sorta thinking about writing something about Hanamaki's and Matsukawa's side of this story as like a second part to this and make it into a mini series (which is why I left it intentionally vague), would anyone be interested in reading that? Also is there anything special you'd wanna see then? I'm a little hesitatnt to write it just because I don't want to write smut but I can probably get around it by just insinuating it like I did in this one 
> 
> Anyway! That was that, it was my first multichaptered fic, it was super fun to write even if it wasn't my best work. Thank you to everyone who's left comments and kudos so far, it really means the world to me ♥ 
> 
> (P.S. come talk about anything Haikyuu!! with me on my [tumblr](http://hinata-kenma.tumblr.com/) if you wanna ✨)

**Author's Note:**

> This is p much finished except for the last chapter that I'm about halfway done with, I'll see when I have time to edit and upload the next chapter but it should be pretty soon 
> 
> I know this is far from my best work but I just felt the need to get /something/ out there, school is sorta killing my spirit ngl. 
> 
> I love this ship, it's kinda sad I can never seem to do it justice and writing not sad things when you're kinda sad yourself is hard. Oh well, maybe someday I'll get it right, until that day though here's this. 
> 
> Please point out any characterisation or grammar mistakes or errors, it helps me out /a lot/


End file.
